Show No mercy
by KyuubiKid321
Summary: This is a seperate story line, a reletive to Nikolai From the Fall, also cousin of Danny Cross, Max lives his life as an Assassin modern day, taking revenge to templars who killed his family, and ending the war With help his girlfriend, Alexis Zamiano.
1. Chapter 1

Assassins Creed: The Prophecy Child

It was raining, and I was at the top of the building. It was New York City, 2011. My name, well they call me an _Assassin…_There are Murderers, there are killers. Then _assassins._ I'm probably boring the shit out of you, but its true. Assassins kill for the good reason. I am Max Orelov. I am Russian, and so is my ancestor, Nikolai Orelov. He was an Assassin In the Brotherhood in the 1880's, and now, this is my story… from how I became an _Assassin._

" Ugh, nothing, really? Bad time for this building…Well ,here I go." As I fell from the top of the Chrysler Building, I noticed my image in the windows. I wore a black Assassins Hoodie with Dark Blue thin stripes. I had on Dark Black Jeans, and I had a jaw line. I was White Caucasian, but Tan. I saw an open window, I tried grabbing, I grabbed the edge missing by an Inch. I climbed inside, someone saw me, and they did it on purpose.

"Who… are you?"

"I am your friend, I will not hurt you...I will not kill with my hand unless it is needed. _Nule Reale, Tutto Veccito.. Requiescat In Pace." _I mouthed. But, he didn't hesitate.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood?" He said. His face was familiar. Desmond Miles? Maybe. But I'm going to check this guy out..

"How are you, brother?" I asked. He chuckled. I smiled, and threw him a piece of paper, falling back out at least thirty stories down. Tasting the Rain on my lips, and on my face. I was A mere child, only…18. I am what I am. I landed on the top of the entrance, where the bouncy thing is. I climbed down, and walked back To Beautiful time square. I sat down on a bench. A girl in a gray hoodie sat next to me. It was none other than my girlfriend, Alexis. Alexis and I knew each other since they were 13. We were both Orphaned.

"Hi Max. How was your day?" she asked me in a nice tone. We both smiled at eachother, then kissed. She was the only person to care for me left.. Besides The Brotherhood. Then, I saw white jacketed people all around me. My hidden blades came out of my sleeves, and Alex and I, We both muttered "Requiescat In Pace…." Then started killing people rolling over backs, and stabbing getting down just in time before our heads got cut off, I saw something peculiar before I got hit. I saw a man smiling at me. He was wearing a white, old fashioned… Russian… Assassins hood? It was Nikolai. "Thank you…" I thought. I woke up. It was day. I was in my bed, holding Alex in her hoodie. **(AN: Perverts…) ** Was it a dream? I don't know.. but this wasn't our house.. we were not in New York City. Well, we were close. But not the city. It was Alex's house. I think were in Brooklyn, not sure though. I saw an "_A_" on a Laptop. We were at her house. I woke up to go to the Kitchen, and eat breakfast. I heard a gun shot. I looked in a cabinet that had a "KT" on it. It stood for "Killing Templars." I grabbed a desert eagle, and an AA12. I sniped people out the window. I was helping the cops, of course.. I heard Alex wake up. I put the gun away, and she hugged me tighter then belief. This girl was my meaning to live. I was here to help her, and be with her. I was here to be who I am now… not what I was 6 years ago…

~Flashbacked Bitch o.o~

_I woke up for school. I was smiling, and I hugged my little brother Matthew. I saw my best friend James waiting at the Bus Stop. I said bye to my mother and father. I got on the bus, and headed for school. I noticed a 9__th__ grader staring at me, he was wearing a hood. He creeped me out. I was only in 7__th__ grade, come on! I was scared… Then, when the bus arrived. I asked James " Hey James. Is that guy staring?" I asked. "Who?" He said. I looked back, and he was gone. For the rest of the day, it was normal. I looked around the bus. I got on. I saw him waiting for me to sit next to him. I told James to sit across from me. "_Nule Reale… Tutto Lecitto… _remember those words. You will use them in shorter time. When you get home, go to the mall.. get to the food court. I will meet you there .Bring a hoodie, and a couple of your supplies. I got home. The day of 9/24/2005 will haunt me forever. I saw my family… dead. On the ground, bleeding. I knelt down to my little brother… He was only 5. Why would people do this.. I cried my eyes out. He was the _best _little brother ever.. and he is dead. I grabbed my hoodie. I packed supplies. I went to a girls house. Her name was Katie… I asked her out in 5__th__ grade. I was declined… I knocked on her door, and she answered. I hugged her tighter than I could imagine. I stopped and said "I couldn't stop thinking about you…after what happened. She hugged me tighter, and then Kissed me. I ran off, to the mall. I was going to the Food Court. I met the man in the Hoodie. I had it on, and my nice one-strapped over my waist back pack. _

"_Templars..Templars did this to your family. They have been trying to hunt down the brotherhood since it was created. Even before our creed, creeds before us." He said. _

"_Nule Reale.. Tutto Vecitto… Requiescat In Pace." We said at the same time. I then knew, I was going to be like him._

~ITS DONE.~

I woke out of my flashback, tearing. The girl with the dark hair raced across the room, and tackled me in comfort. I sobbed in her shoulder, and she held me like…It hurts talking about them.

Soo? How'd you like it? I would appreciate if you would review, or add the story to your fav. Thank you!


	2. What a Day

**Hi guys, I'm back doing this AC-fic. I am sorry for no characters, but I needed "other" characters. Enjoy..**

**I DO NOT own Assassins Creed. I only own my characters!**

I held the girl in my arms. I still sobbed into her shoulder…I stopped crying, and she petted my face. I looked into her dark, beautiful brown eyes. I kissed her softly, and got our day clothes. I wore a sleeveless hoodie, and some nice shorts. When Alex wore her skirt, and a gray hoodie. I saw the dark clouds. It was going to rain. Again. Lately, it seems God is shedding Tears… weeping over death, giving sunlight when happy. I have been leading my own squad, my friends… Martin, Aaron, and Christy, with Alex. We went upstairs to the roofs. We climbed Roof off roof, or roof to window. We stopped at Time Square. I pictured a lot of things, but… my First mission with my team captain, and Alex arrived in my mind the most.

_**Flashback…..GO! **_

_I had my hidden blade, and a red hoodie… I am so nervous, my 1__st__ Mission! Its so exciting. But I'm more interested in the girl next to me. She has light brown hair, and Beautiful eyes. She was my age, or at least a year younger.. Damn, 2008 sucks. Im 15, and I don't have a girlfriend. Oh, well. Time to listen up to Drew. "Why are we here, you three? Do you know why? Max, why don't you tell us?" Drew asked. I said in a low voice " We are here for a reason Drew. Andd, that reason is because were on an assassination mission, to kill a minor templar, to find out more major templar information." I said, confused. But I was right, 'cuz Drew smiled at me. "Good job kiddo. That's 9 points." Drew said. I've known Drew ever since my family died. He helped me get through it, a lot. Well, I had special vision, known as Eagle Vision. Nikolai had it too… I finally located the minor templar. I ran towards him, on the street so It wouldn't be as hard. I retracted my blade, and jumped on his back. "Let your soul sleep, sleep without disturbance.. But before I kill you, give me the info I seek… Who were the people who killed my family?" I asked. "The people who killed your family, they are all the way in Italy, Seeking a girls town to raid… I am sorry for choosing the wrong side, I would be in peace with my family training them as well… Thank you Assassin." He said. "I am just a Maestro. This is my 1__st__ mission. I am no Assassin… But I am a reincarnated assassin. Nikolai… Orelov… Is my great great grandfather. I will follow in his footsteps, and become an amazing assassin like him. Thank you um, what Is" I was cut off. "Steven…"_

"_Steven… Nice name…I won't kill you. You should join our organization.. I will love to accompany you on your missions. You would be a great help, Abstergo minds have corrupted people… Making them think they're the good people, when they're going to be slaves to them, if they find "The Apple".." I said. I helped him up, and brought him back to the building we were camping out at. "Don't kill the man about to walk in this room, do not judge him for his choice, let the man walk in with his dignity, without being killed."_

_Then, Steven walked in. They held they're blades. _

"_I made the wrong choice, joining the Templars.. Max, you will be the prophecy Assassin to find Ezio's Diaries, as well Altair's Hidden Library. Max, Will be the one to lead us to victory in this war.. Victoria To Assassini!" He said. _

_I almost teared, knowing my family's death wasn't for nothing. Then, the girl with Brown eyes asked me _

"_Can I talk to you, uh, Max?" she asked. _

"_Yes, where will we go?" I said._

" _Right under the stairway.." she said._

_After walking downstairs, she asked "Why did you spare the target?" She said._

"_Nule Reale… Tutto Veccito." I said._

"_So? That doesn't mean you spare your targets, Max!"_

" _I spared him because I've been judged before known. I do not judge his view of life, or what his view was. It was his decision to pick, not ours."_

" _You could've killed him, so your wrong, just… ugh! We will talk when we get back to camp.. By the way, if you ever need something…" she said. After she finished talking, she wrote her number on my hand. Sweet! She just gave me her number! "Uh, thank?.." I said. We then headed back to the main base for New York. It was a secret floor in the Empire State Building._

~Over!~

I held my arm around the girls shoulders, and we walked through the raining city. We were going to Aaron's place. I remembered something Steve said.. "I will be the Assassin to find the Diaries Of Ezio Auditore?" Well I have found one, also inside…was the key to Altair's hidden Library. Well, one of them. But I know that the Codex pages told us about the Entire Earth, and since he was in the 12th century, he didn't know about America.. But… what if the A.O.E showed more galaxies, and planets for us modern day people. I looked for templar groups. I found one in Eagle vision heading up for Aaron. I nodded at my girlfriend, and we sped up the building got Aaron, and sat below the edge.

"Stay here…" I said. I climbed up slowly, and made sure the guards saw me. I killed them all almost too easy. I had a .44, but only used it on my last guy. After that., I whispered something in everyone of their ears. " Requiescat In Pace…" I said. I talked to Aaron, and we all went to get some food at a McDonalds near 32nd street. We relaxed most of the day, and then went building climbing. I tried climbing a small Skyscraper, and managed it. I saw something at the bottom. A stack of flowers. I leaped down, feeling the wind against my face, grabbing a rose inside, and climbing out of it. I gave the rose to Alex, and Kissed her. Aaron tried calling Christy, because they were dating. So, we knew what groups to split in. Christy came, and we all had a good afternoon. Until it rained, again. Aaron let us stay at his place over the night. I'm about to go to bed, so g' night…

**I know,this one was long ;D! I try,I try..**


	3. Reunion

The Prophecy Child…..~~

I stared out the window. It was 6:00 A.M. I couldn't sleep knowing I would have more flashbacks, I sat in the kitchen, and decided to look over Aaron's new missions lately. I saw a giant "T" in the middle of Aaron's laptop screen. Was he going undercover to be a man for Abstergo? It would defiantly help. Or, is he trying to get under cover with us? I don't know, but I am going to find out. I might be invading his privacy, but this is Assassin work. Ha, That reminds me of… Drew.

_**Flashback! Sorry, it just helps with the storyline… **_

_ I woke up in Apartment 203, of my new building, The Time Square Hotel. I walked into my kitchen, and found someone representing an older brother to me, Drew Mosre. He was a very good friend to me, and brother like. I can always talk to him. I asked him one specific question though.._

"_Hey, um Drew… Do you remember that girl from that mission… I think her name was… Alice? Alex? Yeah, Well, do you know where she lives?" _

"_Ah, Max. Yeah, her name is Alex, and she lives somewhere in the Bronx. If your gonna ask her out, Go ahead. Just don't die. She's scarier then my girlfriend, man!" _

" _Ha Ha! Alright, I'll be back later. If I see any Templars, I'll interrogate them…"_

" _Max… I have known you four what, 3,4 years? I can't believe how much you've _

_sacrificed to make sure they didn't die for nothing… my life was like this. So are a lot of assassins. Just make sure… you DON'T kill without a reason. If you see a regular Templar, don't kill them Immediately. You know this all. For you will be a great Assassin."_

"_.. Drew, I got it. Thanks… Well, I'm going to Go. See ya later."_

_ I hopped out the apartment window, landing on some mattress. We put a mattress in front of the apartment window for quick escapes. It is very convenient too. As I got off of a mattress, I ran across the Street, heading for the Bronx. It has been sunny for a while now, not raining usually. But I felt a drop of rain hit my hood. Then heard it in front of my face. It was peculiar, even though, I kept my hood on._

_I dashed down the street, and other streets too. I arrived near the good part of Bronx, looking for a mattress on a sidewalk. I found it on the 3__rd__ try actually. I climbed up the building, and saw the open window, falling backwards heading straight for the mattress. I climbed back up easily, and climbed inside. The girl with flowing…beautiful.. light brown hair sat in her chair, on her laptop. She wore a nice white hoodie. Her rank was probably… what, Veterano? She was very cute. Her nice, deep intense blue eyes. She saw me. Yeah, she definitely saw me_

"_Hey um, what's your name…Matt?"_

"…_Don't remind me of someone named that. My name is Max, and hey Alex… so what did you need to talk about?"_

"_I didn't really know.. I just want to…you know, like hang out? We don't have a chance to get friends, Max. We make friends when we can."_

" _You said that we "Kill the target, not talk to him!" Andd, now your saying that we have to make enemies friends?"_

"_Max, I know what I said. We all can be confusing… Assassins, they are impossible puzzles, that if you try to solve it, you will die trying."_

_" Well duh! Ha, sure we can hang. What do you wanna do?"_

_She leaned in to kiss me. Of course I also leaned in! What am I, stupid! Don't answer that.. The kiss we had was amazing, I felt sparks, I knew I would always love this girl. After finding and avenging my family, I will help her to avenge her family. Then… We live happy lives together, having kids born into- too far, too TOO far. All I know, is I love this girl. We laughed after the kiss, and hugged each other. It was kind of good not being in the "Friend Zone" for too long. Alex and I, we hung out together, and talked to each other on different missions, and stuff. But we never hung out before really. We went out for dinner at a diner, near uptown NYC. Even though we didn't really talk to each other much, we stared into each others eyes. Trying to figure out what our lives are like, how we live, and what we have lived through. After we got back, I kissed her goodbye, and ran off to her roof to start heading for Time Square. It took me a good half an hour, but I got home, and Drew and I played Ratchet And Clank on our PS3. We felt tired after doing this mission over and over. I'm about to go to sleep, and have a good night's rest.._

_**FLASHBACK OVER! **_

I was woken out of my flashback. The pain of remembering someone so close to me, hurts so bad… I am going to Long Island to sort things out, with everyone, and everything I left behind… I started writing on a note, and put it in the middle of the table. This _had _to happen. I made my way out to Massapequa Park, for my old house. I ringed the doorbell, to see if anybody bought the house. Someone answered the door, and it wasn't surprising to see someone buy the house.

" Uh, hi can I come in? I… used to live here, before my family died.. Is it okay?"

"Well, not really. You don't look like a robber, but anyways, just come on in."

I walked into the newly made house. It was beautiful, and I liked it. The only thing missing was a painting on the wall… I had one right in front of our door, when you walked inside, you see this nice painting. I asked to go to the attic.

"What Attic?"

" The one in the garage. You didn't know about it?"

"No. Why?"

" Can I go in the attic to get something?"

" Sure?"

I walked outside in the garage, and got a ladder. I opened the attic door. It was extremely HOT in there. It was filled with all of my things… And beds, and almost all our furniture, but not Televisions. I found the picture, the picture of a nice town in possibly England. I walked back down, and handed it to the nice lady who let me up there. I walked out of my… dad's garage…. And entered the house. I helped put it in the right place, the wall in front of our staircase. We had it a couple feet to the right, and it led to the up stair bedrooms.

"Wow, it looks beautiful! Thanks."

I walked out. I started running to the high school. Hey, when you live in a city full of crap. You always know where to go. Its what, like 2:30? I have a couple of minutes to get to the high school. I finally got there, and saw My old friend. James. I walked up to him.

"Hey old bud. How've you been?"

" Are you f*ckin' with me? Max, give me a f*kin'hug, no homo!"

Me and James hugged each other, and I saw someone that I never needed to see. Katie, she kind of pisses me off now. She just rejected me in front of the grade. She was what, like 17, 18 now? She had flowing dirty blonde hair, and big brown eyes. James let me go talk to her.

" How's your life been in the past 6 years?"

Cliffhanger x3.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Prophecy Child… **_

The girl across from me hugged me tighter than when Alex.- Oh shit….! I forgot about Alex! But I can't leave. Not after what I just did.

" So uh. What's up?"

" I forgot about you, and got my life up to here really.. and a boyfriend."

" I got a lovely girlfriend about 2 or 3 years ago. I became an A-a-assassin.." I whispered.

" Are you serious?"

I nodded, as she even hugged him TIGHTER, and felt his armor and weapons under his hoodie.

" So, you m-murder-"

"No. Murder is different. Assassins kill for the good, and make other's suffering stop. I am in a war. For regular people, fighting "Freemasons" you call them? Well, we call them Templars. They.. seem to make lives better. But they only want to rule humanity. Its up to me to stop them. My family name was _Born _for this stuff.. I have to go, I just made a quick visit."

I threw James my number, and at the bottom it said "DON'T give it to anyone." I started running my way back to Brooklyn, when I noticed something. The man from the Chrysler building was walking in the rain. I threw him my hoodie and stopped.

"Never gave me you name."

"Dan. Dumbass, Shut up!"

Remember when I said he looked like Desmond Miles? I Totally B.S. you. He's my cousin, Danny Cross. We walked back to Brooklyn. Danny looked happy, and relaxed for once.

" Were both related to him. The only difference is. You're the major assassin. I'm just another Animus tool."

" Oh shush. Together were going to find the last A.O.E. piece. So, last time I saw you. You were in the Chrysler Building, can I ask why?"

"Training pretty much for a file to get, you looked like a boss. I almost shit myself, so like were going to Brooklyn?"

As we were pushed off the roof of the building we were climbing, we landed safely. We were surrounded with guns. Men in White blazers surrounded us, with masks, we were forced to surrender. That is, until my slight smirk was noticed by at least 7 hooded people, that were definitely assassins, had pulled out AK-47's from inside their shirt. I called them off. The lights in the city went out for a brief moment, and half the guards were down. The other half remained vigilant, and were hopefully about to give up. Then. A two man army was made. The other assassins were down, me and Danny… we had to make no mistakes, no mercy. He definitely was more updated on Assassin weapons than I was, he had an interesting blade. It was cool, sheathed, and gold. With a black "A" on both sides. "Requiescat In Pace.." I muttered. We sped across each side of the road, killing many Templars at a time, not thinking about what was happening, I saw… I saw someone who was dead. Drew barengs (Bare- ingz) was helping us kill all of these Templars. I saw a high up Templar from my list, Andrew Frells. There are 9 high up Templars left on my list. In order to avenge my family, achieve my quests… settle down after all of this assassination stuff. I must show strength, power, will, and leadership.

"Drew, is that you!"

"Yeah, so you're the new big shot… aren't you?"

" Where the hell have you been.. for the last…2…years…."

" I am now your enemy. I was meant for your training. Your well-being, to see how much you progressed on your own. I am now not your master, nor friend… I can not help you. I was betrayed by the Brotherhood. I helped you this time, because I can't see you get killed."

" Wow… after everything, we've done together, you betrayed me… Alex, and Steve. Steve… wow, when did he die? Right after you disappeared. I'm not going to kill you this time. Just go, Drew…. GET OUT OF HERE!"

I was outraged at someone who was practically family, would betray me. Drew was gone right after I yelled.

" I have to tell Alex. Now."

We got a cab to Brooklyn, and I climbed into Alex's apartment. Seeing the note left by Zack Murkier. Another Templar who was 8 on my list. I used my eagle vision to see any left behind clues, as I was searching, I noticed someone in Alex's room, under the bed. I ran to her room, flipping the bed over. Seeing someone so dear to me, not dead, nor in a coma. She was unconscious. But alive. I was relieved, but also worried. I picked her up, carried her back by the roof tops of the city back to my apartment. I used eagle vision when we got there, to see if anything was planted or anybody was hiding in my apartment. I saw two people. I couldn't identify them. Just in case, I sent drew to climb through the window on my mark, when I carried Alex through the entrance. I got upstairs to my apartment, 18-24. I signaled drew with eagle vision. He had his on too, so he could detect when I give him the signal. Alex was starting to wake up. We walked inside, we did it carefully, and stealth worthy. I found out that it was just Aaron, and Christy. But of course, Zack has infiltrated my apartment without me seeing. Templars yet again flooded my apartment. 4 people. Vs. at least 400, and 300 more waiting outside.

"There are too many, and too many civilians in this building. We have to go!"

We all jumped out the window dodging people ahead, waiting to go to the empire state building, our base. I stepped in a puddle, when I noticed: "Did it just start raining now?" I ignored it, and headed for the top of our base. The very top. Climbing windows, every assassin saw us. They headed up to the penthouse, and more Templars, more and more… Then. Out of nowhere. Drew. Drew finally came back? No. He was leading the Templars now. Scratch 9 people off my list. Make it 11. Drew, and Vidic added to my list. We were on the top climbing off edges pushing so many Templars off at once, knowing where all the haystacks are. I released my hidden blade, noticing it was now a _hook _blade. I realized who gave it to me. Throwing people off with my blade, I hopped over backs, pulling them over the ledge hanging them off, letting them die. Almost 50 assassins died, and 500 Templars died. We had 100 left to go. It was only 20 minutes too. Think how much we have trained, and sacrificed to get to the point we are at today. The last two people I killed, I flipped off a guy's back, jumping on a higher ledge, jumping off, grabbing their necks, releasing my hook blade in one sliding it through, doing it to the same to the other ones. I was pushed off the building, and now I am trying to aim for the softest point there is. Or land in the sewer… ew. Luckily, we have a truck that ships giant mattresses to land on. Woah woah woah AHHH-…. _**Blackout… **_

**The next chapter will be Alex's POV.**


End file.
